User blog:Predacon Blazer/Character Sheet 1
Name: Draconix Alias: The Creator of Everything, The Master, The True God, Alignment: Omnibenevolent Good Gender: Male Species: Elementurian Likes: Respectable People, Friendly and Kind people, Art, Success, Writing, Any type of Martial Art Dislikes: People who annoy him, Failure, Cultists, Rude and Mean People, Motto: "Power is only wielded by those who are worthy of it, not those who want it badly." Age: Unknown Skills/Abilities: Enhanced Swordsmanship, Martial Arts Intuition, Enhanced Strength, Ultimate Fighter Powers: Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnificence, Absolute Attack, Absolute Immortality, History/Background During his Early life: Childhood- During his childhood, Draconix was a normal child who lived an average life. His life changed when one day at his school, there was a intruder who was specified to be from the Void Realm. He was coming late from his class due to him having to finish up some school work. When he arrived to his class, he found the intruder harming his class he was going to including his best friend. The Intruder revealed himself to be the infamous Scrotagor who was a Murderer of 8 victims. He looked at him saying that he's puny and weak to stand up to him. Scrotagor then charged at Draconix beating him up although Draconix had a strong background in Martial Arts. When Draconix ran out of energy and was about to die, his symbol on his robes lit up and Draconix was covered in a blue transparent energy. Draconix then stood up again and then shot Electricity at Scrotagor knocking him unconscious. The Blue transparent energy on him then disappeared as he questioned how he did that. He is pronounced savior of the school. Later, he asks his dad why he was in blue energy. His father says that his symbol imbedded on his robe is actually a spell to protect the user from death. His father then says that he and his wife are actually Omnipotent Masters. Draconix then starts to train to become a Omnipotent Master. As a teenager- Draconix started to train more and more on his Elemental Powers always discovering new things about his power which he hadn't. He then started dating his best friend (also known as Jessica). Draconix also became interested in Writing and Art. He then became famous for his novels: The Elemental Journey, The Beginning, and others. As a Adult- Draconix now became a master of Omnipotence and is married to Jessica. They also have a son known as Anakin. He also became leader of the Elementurians. The Wars of Elementurus: The Civil War of Elements- Later, the Elementurians were bombed by the Black Elemental Masters. Draconix lead the war against the Black Elemental Masters and made sure they were dead. The War for Elementurus- After the Civil War several years later. A New Threat risen which was known as the Antimordials which was containing all the Anti-Gods. Draconix lead the Elementurians into battle, although the Elementurians were weak after the Civil War. Fall of Elementurus- Five years into the war, the world was falling and the Elementurians were losing the war against all of the Anti-Gods. He suggested ways of ending the war, one of the elderly masters said that there is a temple that contains a switch which could change the path of the war by causing the Big Bang, also known as The Great Reboot of the Universe and after activating the switch, there is no turning back. Draconix and the other Elemental Masters announced that they'll reboot the entire universe and all the known universes will be sent to different universes to prevent any harm to one universe. All Elementurians went to the Lost Temple to reboot the universe to make one last stand. The Antimordials managed to get in the temple to the main chamber. Draconix and Acheron battled for a while, when Draconix got the upper-hand, most of the elementurians were captured and Draconix was about to die when he said that all of this ends now. Acheron then looked to the switch and completely forgot about the countdown and the Big Bang happened. Recreation: After the Big Bang- After the Big Bang, Draconix later woke up in confusion like he didn't remember anything. All he remembered was he just woke up and saw nothing. Draconix then flew threw the cosmos for a little bit and then heard a voice. Confused, he looked for a little bit and saw ghostly figures who was his mom and dad. Draconix asks who were they, Draconix's Dad says that they were his parents. Confused, Draconix asked how, Draconix's Mom explain that the universe was rebooted because of the fall of Elementurus. Draconix's parents then gave him the pill of remembering and gave Draconix his memories back. Recreating the Universe- Draconix then went to recreate the universe in the image of peace. He firstly used his powers to bring back the Elementurian Gods and bring back the technology from the last time it was advanced. The Elementurian (which included Hyton, Jessica, Anakin, Iseus, etc.) remarked that they were glad to be back from the eternal blackness from the resting spot. Draconix used his powers he discovered to create planets and galaxies. The first galaxy was the perfect one for settling due to the planets and content. Draconix named the galaxy the The Galaxy of Orionis after his father. He named the planet after the world they lived in before the Big Bang, Planet Elementurus. The First Threat of the Rebooted Universe- A Couple of billion of years of creating the universe, advancing their technology, and settling in the time of peace. Incoming threats known as the The Razors came in and decided to eliminate the Galaxy of Sanctuary at the Azure Planet. Draconix then came to the decision to help the Azurians from The Razors' threat despite the fact of what happened after the Civil War between the Black Elemental Masters. After the battle, Draconix created a Realm parallel to Elementurus known as The Black World, also known as The Cursed Realm and banished The Razors for their threats against a innocent civilization. Creation of the Realms- After the first realm (known as The Black World for banishing enemies) was created, Draconix thought of expanding the realm system to a whole new level instead of just using one for banishment. He then created multiple realms for different things (Like the Destiny Realms for writing the people's next destiny or writing what comes next). Facts: *Despite the fact that Draconix gained the name of The Creator of Everything, Draconix was actually the creator of the universe after the big bang, not the universe before that. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet